


Augury

by Beth123B



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, non-rhyming, s01e03Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth123B/pseuds/Beth123B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's thoughts at the moment of Danny Choi's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augury

**For just one second.**  
 **his eyes blaze pain at me**  
 **a silent cry of fury.**  
 ****  
---  
**For just one moment**  
 **his voice fills the alley,**  
 **shrieking pure denial.**  
 ****  
**And I wonder...**  
 ****  
**Would he scream for me?**


End file.
